Hentai Mania
by Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto memainkan sebuah permainan yang mengundang berbagai ekspresi. Akankah anak-anak berpikiran kotor ini memainkan hal yang aneh pula? RnR?


Hai!! Hallo!! *ditimpuk sendal* Akhirnya Hira datang ke Fandom Naruto juga *ngerling gaje* Sempat kepikiran buat ehem… 'adegan yaoi' (bisik-bisik). Tapi niat itu hilang begitu saja seperti angin yang meniupkan asap pekat ke sembarang arah *dibakar karena lebay* XDD. Yosh, semoga kalian suka sama fic buatan Hira. Karena Hira pendatang baru di Fandom ini, mohon petunjuknya! (bungkuk). Selamat membaca~

-

-^- Hentai Mania -^-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hentai Mania © Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly

Rate : T

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto

Warning: OOC, AU

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan gaya 'seksi' atau bisa dibilang di 'seksi-seksikan' seraya —_slow motion_— melepaskan satu persatu kancing bajunya dari lubang kancing baju yang berbingkaikan rajutan tipis—sutra yang berlapiskan emas. Sasuke yang sebelumnya tak memiliki _mood_ yang bagus tercengang tak percaya dengan apa yang diperbuat Naruto. Naruto yang ia kenal sebelumnya tidak se-_agresif_ itu bahkan sangat polos. Sepolos kulit tubuhnya yang dengan setia selalu menjaga keperjakaan sang Naruto. Sasuke, entah sadar atau tidak menelan ludahnya dan tak henti-hentinya berucap 'thanks God' dengan pelan. Ia sangat mensyukuri hal yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Muncul sebersit pikiran kotor dari otak bejat Sasuke. Tapi dari sisi hati kecilnya justru memerintah Sasuke untuk berpikir dua kali. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha memilih keputusan yang tepat. Percuma. _Power _dari nafsunya itu lebih kuat dari penolakan para malaikat kecil yang bersarang di tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mulai memikirkan berbagai cara untuk mempengaruhi Naruto yang kini telah menempatkan posisi pada sebuah sofa berwarna putih cerah dengan dua buah bantal kecil dengan sarung berwarna biru tua—warna _favorite_ Sasuke. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan santai dan menyalakan televisi.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi kayu setinggi lututnya yang semula ia duduki dan memindahkannya ke depan sebuah lemari yang sangat tinggi. Ia menggapai bagian lemari paling atas dan menyapukan tangan kanannya ke sembarang arah. Ia terdiam sebentar setelah menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari tadi. Sekotak penuh lollipop rasa jeruk dan beberapa lembar kertas bertuliskan 'gratis makan ramen sepuasnya' di warung Ichiraku. Sasuke tersenyum jahil sambil turun dari pijakannya tadi.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang asyik menyantap makanan kecil yang ia temukan di dapur. Makanan yang semula memang disimpan Sasuke untuk keadaan mendesak. Keadaan dimana Naruto akan berteriak _non-stop_ sejadi-jadinya, meminta cemilan jika ia lapar saat tengah malam. Keadaan yang benar-benar merepotkan. Sasuke yang menyaksikan Naruto menghabiskan cemilan yang ia simpan itu menjadi sedikit kesal pada remaja laki-laki polos ini.

"Hei, Naruto! Cepat kembalikan semuanya," Sasuke memerintah Naruto sambil menunjuki satu persatu toples yang masih penuh dengan cemilan manis _favorite_ Naruto. "jangan kau habiskan terus. Aku sudah mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk membeli semua itu. Aku tidak mau membelikan untukmu lagi," tuntasnya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam yang cukup sukses membuat Naruto tunduk dan menaruh toples-toples tadi dengan segera ke tempatnya.

Naruto kembali dari dapur dengan dahi yang mengkerut dan pipi yang sedikit ia kembungkan. Sasuke sampai bingung menghitung kerutnya. Kelakuan aneh yang baru pertama kali ini ia lakukan. Mungkin pengaruh dari kepolosan Naruto mampu merubahnya jadi sedikit lebih santai dan tidak perlu selalu serius. Naruto duduk di sofa tadi dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia mungkin takut Sasuke akan marah padanya karena sudah menghabiskan setengah dari cadangan cemilan yanga memang sengaja disimpan.

"…" Naruto masih setia pada aksi diamnya. Sasuke mengambil posisi tepat di samping Naruto dan berusaha bersikap lebih dewasa. Ia menghirup nafas pelan menyelaraskannya dengan degup jantungnya.

"Narut," Sasuke memanggil Naruto lembut, berusaha menenangkan perasaan adik kecilnya itu—tepatnya teman baiknya sejak ia kecil.

"Apa Susuk?" Naruto tak kalah ketusnya dengan pemilik wajah pucat itu.

"Susuk? SASUKE!!" Sasuke akhirnya mulai marah, tak tahan dengan perlakuan Naruto, "Kenapa kau panggil aku Susuk?" wajahnya makin memerah menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia.

Naruto melemparkan pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengerti itu segera mengeluarkan lollipop dan kupon gratis tadi dari balik punggungnya. Terlihat wajah Naruto mulai berseri-seri melihat godaan yang menyesatkan iman ini. Tak perlu lama, lollipop dan kupon itu segera berpindah tangan pada Naruto. Ia memeluki Sasuke dengan senyuman di sepanjang lekuk bibirnya. Sasuke yang merasa kesenangan terhadap perlakuan Naruto mulai menjalankan rencananya.

===  
Side Story (1)

Kiba dengan jahilnya menguping pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia berkali-kali mengulang kata yang terdengar familiar.

"Perut? Tusuk?" mulai muncul pikiran aneh mengantri di sela-sela pemikiran otaknya.

Sakura yang tak sengaja lewat di samping rumah Sasuke kage saat mendapati Kiba sedang melamun. Dikagetkannya Kiba dan segera mengorek informasi dari temannya yang satu ini.

"Hei!!" Sakura menepuk bahu kanan Kiba dengan kencang—belum lagi kekuatannya itu, super ganas.

"Ahhh!!!" Kiba terperanjat dari lamunannya, "Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku-aku sedang iseng," Kiba menjawab Sakura dengan gugup. Sakura yang menyadari keganjilan yang terlihat mulai bereaksi.

"Ahh, aku tahu. Kau sedang mengintip seseorang, kan?" Sakura dengan senyum liciknya mulai mengintrogasi Kiba yang telah mandi keringat dingin.

"Ya," jawab Kiba pelan.

"Apa?" Sakura terus mendesak, "Kurang keras!"

"Ya!!"

"Siapa?"

Kiba menceritakan semua yang ia dengar dari awal, termasuk kata 'perut' dan 'tusuk' yang ia dengar. Sakura terus mengangguk selama Kiba menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya. Sesaat setelah itu muncul ide gila yang meluncur pesat dari pemilik rambut _pink_ ini. Sakura mengundang beberapa teman termasuk Hinata untuk bergabung. Pemikiran yang diduga-duga.

End of Side Story (1)

* * *

"Narut, kau mau kemana?" Sasuke berusaha mencegah Naruto pergi.

"Ke warung Ichiraku!" Naruto dengan langkah supernya segera membawa beberapa lembar kupon gratis dan menyelipkan beberapa lollipop di kantung celana panjangnya. Sasuke terpaksa ikut karena…

Previous Story

"Hei, aku mau memberimu semua kupon dan lollipop ini," Sasuke berusaha merayu dan mengambil lollipop tadi. Dengan iming-iming kupon dan lollipop Sasuke mulai merencanakan sesuatu, "tapi dengan satu syarat. Setelah pulang dari warung Ichiraku, kau harus mau bermain denganku," tuntasnya dengan senyum _pervert_ yang tak pernah ketinggalan.

"Main? Siapa takut!" ucap Naruto dengan polosnya sambil menyeret Sasuke. Sasuke yang takut Naruto akan kabur terpaksa mengikuti ajakan Naruto.

Naruto dengan rakusnya menghabiskan tiga kupon gratis itu dan memesan ramen _jumbo size_ dengan segera. Ia menyatap semua ramen yang ia pesan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Sasuke yang menyaksikan secara live hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat nafsu makan Naruto yang melebihi laparnya orang yang berpuasa. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Naruto dan mengantar Naruto pulang kembali. Tanpa Sasuke dan Naruto sadari, Kiba, Sakura, mulai membututi keduanya.

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Kau siap untuk main?" ucap Sasuke sesaat setelah membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyalakan lampu. Tak terasa, menemani Naruto membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Sampai malam menjemput langit sore.

"Ya, tapi," Naruto agak ragu bertanya, "kita akan main apa?"

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening, namun tak lama setelah itu teriakan Naruto menggelegar sampai ke ujung rumah Sasuke.

-

"Hei Sasuke, lepaskan!" erangan Naruto cukup membuat gempar beberapa orang yang sedang menguping pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita kan baru sebentar. Tunggu sampai terasa perih!" Sasuke berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak. Kiba dan kawan-kawan dapat mendengar dengan jelas kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Sebentar apanya? Kita sudah melakukan ini hampir 30 menit. Aku sudah tidak tahan, perih sekali," terdengar isakan kecil yang mengundang simpati.

"Kau manja sekali! Aku masih setengah jalan," Sasuke menggemerakkan giginya, "maunya bagaimana?"

"Lihat saja sudah banyak bekas merah di sini!" Naruto terdengar sedang menunjuk sesuatu. Mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke yang sedang ada bersamanya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tidak takut?"

"Ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kita mainkan. Kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan mau main denganmu!" terdengar ada seseorang yang terjatuh tepat di atas lantai.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau juga sudah memakan semua, jadi sekarang giliranmu memenuhi permintaanku!" Sasuke bersikeras menahan Naruto.

Side Story (2)

Keadaan di luar rumah mulai tak terkontrol. Ada yang mencabuti rumput, mengepalkan tangan, mencakar dinding, menendang pohon dan ada yang pingsan mendengar percakapan aneh di dalam rumah Sasuke—Hinata tentunya. Nafas yang memburu membuat suara Naruto jadi sedikit terdengar seksi—di telinga temannya dan Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkenal _pervert_ ini pun mengambil kesempatan melancarkan aksinya.

"Hei, Hinata!" ucap Ino dengan tegas namun dalam volume yang terkontrol, "Ayolah bangun, kau ini kenapa?"

Hinata terlihat menampakkan sedikit bola matanya, "Akh, Naruto~"

"Iya kami tahu," ucap Shino yang juga ikut ambil bagian dalam ekspedisi ke rumah Sasuke ini, "Kami akan membantu Naruto."

Sakura dan Kiba tetap aktif dengan aktifitas semula—menguping percakapan yang terdengar mesum dari dalam rumah Sasuke. Sedang yang lain hanya di beritahu isi percakapan yang terdengar.

End of Side Story (2)

===  


* * *

"Hei, tunggu Narut!!" Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto ke atas sebuah sofa, "Dengarkan tawaranku. Kembali atau ganti rugi?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir keras, ia berada dalam posisi yang sangat merepotkan sekarang. Jika ia main ia akan terus bilang 'kesakitan' tapi jika ganti rugi, dengan apa? Mengingat banyaknya ramen yang ia habiskan—jatah untuk ramen 30 hari. Dihembuskannya nafasnya pelan sambil berusaha memutuskan yang sebaik-baiknya.

"Ya, aku main."

-

"Mau dari mana, yang atas atau dari bawah dulu?"

"Dari mana sajalah dulu, aku sudah tidak peduli," Naruto sedikit merasa menyesal kenapa ia harus memakan jatah ramen sebanyak itu, "ayo cepat. Lebih cepat itu lebih baik!"

"Baiklah, dari atas saja ya. Kalau dari bawah dulu, bisa-bisa kau tidak fokus karena mungkin akan berdarah nantinya. Cepat bagi!" Sasuke menyuruh Naruto membagi sesuatu yang entah apa.

"Aku yang kanan dan kau yang kiri," Naruto menginstruksikan dengan cepat.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak terdengar aktifitas, seseorang kembali berteriak—Naruto, "Awwwhh, sakit!"

"Tahan saja, aku jamin kau pasti ketagihan main ini," Sasuke berucap dengan penuh percaya diri, "lepaskan bajumu. Di sana masih bersih!"

"A-aku malu, Sasuke~"

"Kenapa harus malu? Di sini hanya ada kita berdua, bukan? Atau kau mau aku undang Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino? Biar mereka main ini juga."

Side Story (3)

_"Mau dari mana, yang atas atau dari bawah dulu?"_

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Sakura dan Kiba hanya terbelalak tak percaya, dan yang lain hanya berdehem ria.

_"Dari mana sajalah dulu, aku sudah tidak peduli."_

_"~ayo cepat. Lebih cepat itu lebih baik!"_

Ino yang tadinya hanya berusaha menahan pikiran kotornya untuk mencuat kesana kemari tiba-tiba meledak begitu saja. Ia hampir saja menerobos pintu rumah Sasuke. Sepertinya kegiatan Sasuke dan Naruto—yang diperkirakan perbuatan yang terlarang—telah membuka semua jalan untuk melakukan hal di luar batas kewajaran manusia. Ia mulai tak percaya pada ucapan Naruto yang terdengar sama sekali tak polo situ.

_"Baiklah, dari atas saja ya. Kalau dari bawah dulu, bisa-bisa kau tidak fokus karena mungkin akan berdarah nantinya."_

Shino yang biasnya hanya diam tak berkomentar sedikit berdehem. Sepertinya ia juga mulai berpikiran seperti beberapa temannya yang lain. Setelahnya, masih ada beberapa aktifitas yang dapat terdengar dari luar oleh beberapa teman Naruto yang sudah pasrah mendengar perlakuan Sasuke.

_"Awwwhh, sakit!"_

_"Tahan saja, aku jamin kau pasti ketagihan main ini," … "lepaskan bajumu. Di sana masih bersih!"_

Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Neji dan juga Shino yang sudah tak tahan memutuskan mendobrak rumah Sasuke—akhirnya. Sakura sudah mulai mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk tinjuan mautnya pada naruto nanti. Sedang Hinata berusaha menguatkan diri dengan apa yang terdengar olehnya barusan.

End of Side Story (3)

* * *

Previous Story

DBBUUAAARRRGG!!

Terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak paksa oleh beberapa orang berjenis perempuan dengan emosi yang tak tertahan lagi. Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung menghamburkan diri ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang marah.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian merusak pintu rumahku!" Sasuke menunjuki pintunya yang patah dan terbelah dua. Bajunya yang tidak tertutup sempurna membuatnya makin di benci oleh Hinata.

"Kau apakan Naruto-kun?" Hinata memandangi Naruto yang sulit berjalan dan tidak mengenakan baju atasan sama sekali. Tubuhnya di penuhi bekas merah yang banyak sekali.

"Ha?" Sasuke yang tidak mengerti menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih mengusapi tubuhnya dengan sehelai handuk.

"Naruto!!" Sakura mulai murka dan bersiap mengirimkan tinju tepat ke arah wajah Naruto. Namun Hinata dan Shino serta Neji menahannya.

"Oh, ini?" Sasuke menunjukki satu dari beberapa tanda merah yang ada di leher Naruto, "Kami baru saja selesai bermain."

"Bermain apa? Sampai Naruto sulit berjalan seperti itu?" Neji menengahi semua orang yang sedang marah di sana.

"Sasuke kejam!!" Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara terang-terangan.

"Memangnya, kau sudah diapakan oleh orang ini?" tunjuk Kiba pada Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya.

"Telinga sampai leherku dijepit dengan jepitan jemuran. Punggungku dicorat-coret dengan spidol _permanent. _Kakiku berdarah karena tertusuk jarum-jarum akupuntur," jelas Naruto tuntas. Semua yang ada di sana hanya dapat ternganga mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bermain kartu, dan siapa yang kalah dapat hukuman.

"Ya, niatnya aku juga mau melakukan itu," Sasuke dengan santai berucap dan segera menegak air putih yang baru ia ambil dari meja ruang tamunya, "tapi aku pikir ia belum cocok memainkan apa yang aku mau."

Dengan wajah _innocent_-nya Naruto bertanya, "Melakukan itu? Melakukan apa?" beberapa orang yang tadinya telah berambisi menyaksikan kejadian seru—menurut otak hentainya itu—dengan segera meninggalkan Naruto di rumah Sasuke yang luas itu.  


* * *

OWARI

Gomen, minna! Ceritanya ternyata super gaje. ==a Dan maaf sekali lagi, jika ada yang menganggap ini garing. Ini pertama kalinya Hira membuat fic yang bisa dibilang gk terlalu serius jalan ceritanya. Yosh, mohon bantuannya sekali lagi!

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


End file.
